Mischief Managed
by 3twhfangirl163
Summary: Loki is living with the Avengers, and the Stark's adopted daughter has fallen in love with him. Will the relationship work out? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first time EVER writing anything. I guess I want Loki to be the guy I've always wanted him to be, like, sorry for the trouble he caused and completely changed. I don't own any characters except my OC Taylor West. ENJOY!

Taylor placed her hands on the railing and breathed in the night air. The fresh, cold breeze ruffled her long black hair and stung her crystal blue eyes. She stood atop Stark Tower looking out over New York City. It was early autumn, her favorite time of year. The trees in Central Park were changing colors, the days were getting colder and shorter. All the birds were flying south. It was very peaceful, and she enjoyed it. But for some strange reason, she felt sad and alone.

It may have had something to do with her parents' suicide. She couldn't understand why. She didn't remember them too well. When she was only four, they had jumped off of the Brooklyn Bridge, leaving her with no one to care for her. Luckily, her father had worked at Stark Industries and was well known to Tony. He and Pepper had taken her in and raised her as their own daughter.

Or it might have been her love for Loki. When she first met him, it was aboard the Helicarrier, in Doctor Banner's cell. She had been given the job of watching him for the day, and at first sight of him he took her breath away. He seemed so mysterious to her. She never thought that he could cause such trouble, but she loved him just the same.

After Loki had been defeated and served his time of punishment on Asgard, Thor brought him back to Earth and had persuaded him to stay with the Avengers. He was surprised at the offer and took it with out question, having never actually felt as if he belonged anywhere. He had changed considerably during his time in prison, and now was full of happiness.

Currently he and Thor were visiting their parents, and they would return later that night. She could hardly wait to see them. They would soon appear right where she was standing. Oh, the excitement was almost too much to bear! Taylor looked at her watch. _10:47 p.m._ Later than she thought. She had been on the roof for over two hours. But, it was the only place where she could really think. She walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the 20th floor.

The elevator doors slid open and Taylor stepped into the room. She was greeted by Jane.

"Hey, girl. Where you been? You missed out on one heck of a game Mario Kart." She laughed and shook her head. "I thought about how much Loki and Thor would have thought Rainbow Road looked like the Bifrost. "

Taylor giggled. "Yeah. They should be home in like an hour. I've really missed them." She yawned and stretched. "I need to go to bed, but I don't want to. I want to be awake when they get here."

Jane nodded in agreement. "I feel you, girl. But hey, I know for a fact you'd rather not be tired."

"Yeah, you're right." She yawned again as she headed for her room. She turned to face Jane before closing the door. "Just tell Loki I love him for me, would you?"

Jane smiled. "Of course I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's the second chapter! I don't own anything but my OC.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set behind the palace as Loki and Thor walked along the Bifrost. The waves splashed against the support beams of the bridge, lightly spraying the brothers with moisture. Loki laughed quietly to himself as he thought back on his childhood, how he and Thor would walk along side their father, listening intently, as he taught them all about the Nine Realms, how they would play pranks on the servants, and just create chaos throughout the palace.

The smile faded from his lips as he thought about his irrational behavior the past two years. He had tried to kill his brother, out of anger and jealousy, after it was revealed by the Allfather that he was not his real son. Nearly a year afterwards, Loki had come to Midgard in search of the Tesseract, in order to lay siege to the human race and rule over them as king.

The Avengers had prevented that from happening, though. But that was the past. Now all was well again. He and Thor lived on Midgard currently, with the rest of the Avengers, and they were returning home tonight from visiting their parents. He was anxious to be back in Stark Tower, for while he loved his parents very dearly, he loved his crazy mixed-up life on Midgard even more.

As they neared the end of the bridge, Loki spoke to Thor. "Ah, brother, it shall be so nice to return tonight. I have missed our friends very much." Thor nodded in agreement.

"I too have missed them, especially Lady Jane. It will be nice to see them after so long.'' They approached Heimdall.

"Good evening, Gatekeeper. Will you be so kind as to open the portal to Midgard for us? We wish to return to our friends."

The tall man smiled. "That I will, Odinsons." Together they walked into the large dome of the Bifrost. Heimdall slid his golden sword into its designated slot, and the colorful portal roared to life. Loki turned and thanked the Gatekeeper, then he and Thor stepped into the stream of light. They landed with a crack of thunder less than a minute later on the roof of Stark Tower. Taking in the familiar sight of New York, Loki sighed. "It's good to be home."

They rode the elevator down to the living room, where they were greeted by Jane and Pepper. Thor embraced the two women in a bone-crushing hug, making them laugh. "Okay Thor, can't breath!" Pepper gasped. He set them down.

"My apologies." He kissed Jane. "Ah, it is so nice to be back with the woman I love. I have missed you dearly."

She giggled. "I missed you too. Come on, let's get to bed. It's like midnight and I'm tired." She took Thor's hand and walked to her door. Before entering, she turned to face Loki.

"I almost forgot. Taylor asked me to tell you she loves you. She really wanted to stay up till you got home." She yawned. "Night."

Loki smiled as he walked to the room he and his beloved Taylor shared. He softly opened the door as to not make any noise. Closing it behind him, he crept across the room. Changing into his night clothes,he walked to the bed and climbed in, making sure not to wake her. He kissed her cheek as he lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I love you too." He whispered.


	3. Message to my followers

_**Authors note: My lovely followers, I am SO sorry I haven't put the next chapter up yet! **_

_**My family and I got the worst case of the flu we've ever had, and we're still trying to get over it. I was in the bed for like, three days straight, so, couldn't get to the computer.**_

_**Plus, I have really bad writers block at the moment. But I guess everyone gets it. Anyway, as soon as chapter 3 is done, this message will be removed.**_

_**Once again, so sorry. You guys are amazing! :)**_


	4. I suck, I know

Guys: I am so sorry to do this. I can't follow my storyline. I don't know what happened. It just, everything I write doesn't flow. So, I regret to announce that I will be deleting this story. But, to quote Galadriel, "Do not let your hearts be troubled." I'm working on a new story right now! Maybe one day I'll pick this back up, but for now, Mischief Managed is on chill-mode.


End file.
